The blood of a rose
by Draco I wish you were real
Summary: Derek hasn't always hated people so much he use to be really happy. What will happen if the person that made him happy comes back into his life. What if she the only one that can save him? Will he be able to win her heart back?


"Derek! We can't just let this happen!" Scott screams at him.

"We don't have the strength to stop him, Scott." Derek sighs. "I know someone that could help us, but she will be very hard to convince, she hates me."

"Well we have to try."

"She might kill us both, if she sees me." Derek sets down on the sofa.

"Then I'll go!" Scott says willing to try anything.

"You won't last two second she might not be an aphal but she should be."

The two men ended up driving together. The women they wore hunted lived in the next town. Derek pulls up in the front of a small house that is painted white. Scott gets out of the car and walks very slowly up the path to the door. It opens before he can knock. He steps in and looks around knows there. He turns to go back, he was getting a feeling that he was being hunted.

Then the door slams and Scott gets pulled to ground. A young women about 110 pound is pinning him down with her knees on his shoulders, when he tries to move something stabs his neck he feels the blood running down already.

"What does Hale want!" she orders her voice is dark.

"We need your help!" Scott knows this girl could kill him in a second he sees it in her eyes.

The door fly open Derek jumps at the girl but she has already round off Scotts shoulders on to her back so when Derek jump she uses her legs to kick him into the next room. Scott gets into action and throws himself on the skinny blond. Derek grabs her legs within second after Scott grabs her arms. They're both holding onto her so tight blood is running onto the floor.

"Are you going to listen to us now Elizabeth?" Derek asks the girl who just growls at them. "Laura's died."

Elizabeth stops fighting with them she seems like she just died the light leave her green eyes, but all three of them can still hear her heart. Derek lets go of her legs and walk over and picks her up. He cares her to the sofa and lays her down. She doesn't say a thing for a long time.

"How could you let that happen!" Elizabeth screams and sets up. She throws her face into her hands like she about to cry. "You're her older brother you should protected her!"

"I don't know." Derek says in something just above a whisper. Scott steps out of the house and goes to set in Derek's car.

"What happen?" Elizabeth's eyes full of hatred.

"An aphal killed her. He used her to get me in town, his starting a pack. The boy is part of it." He signs and looks in her eyes. "The aphal is strong. We need your help to kill him."

"I don't deal with your kind anymore." Elizabeth stands up and starts walking tours the kitchen.

"If you don't remember you are my kind!" That line makes her stop

"And just like that boy." She points a finger to the door where Scott left from "I didn't have a choice"

"You won't even help us to revenge Laura!" Derek growls.

"Derek, I can't get back into your world I just got out. I'm happy now." All Derek can think is she's always been a bad lair.

"Fine! Just remember who your family was, Elizabeth." Derek gets up and walks to the door.

"I'll do it." Derek stops with his hand out the door knob to turn and look at her. "I just need you to do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Let me keep my heart this time."

* * *

><p>"So, who is she?" Stiles ask Derek. Derek just glares at him. "Ok I take it you don't want to talk about it. Is she good looking?" Stiles wiggle his eyebrows at him.<p>

"Stiles if you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth." Barks Derek.

"Still have those anger issues I see." Elizabeth pops up behind the three young men without one of them hearing her.

"No, this boy just never shuts up." Derek turns around to look at her. She looks sick her skin is almost see-through her blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail and she wearing all black.

"He really won't do a thing to you, Stiles right? He is a coward." Elizabeth rolls her eyes at Derek.

"Umm yea I umm know that." Stiles said getting all nervous because Elizabeth was the most beautiful his had seen.

"Do you now?" Derek asks his eyes going from green to yellow.

"No I mean know I didn't know that" Stiles says taking a step back bumping into his jeep.

"Play nice Derek." Elizabeth says and places her hand on his upper arm, at her touch his eyes turn back within a blink. Elizabeth made Scott want Alison back so bad. Everyone could tell there was something between Elizabeth and Derek.

* * *

><p>Scott and Elizabeth sit in his house wait for Derek to come back to take her to his 'house'.<p>

"Are we going to hunt the aphal?" Scott asks.

"No, he'll come for you." Elizabeth says.

Scott thinks about it for some times.

"Who changed you or wore you born a werewolf like Derek?" Scott asks Elizabeth.

"I don't know…." There's a lie in her heart

"Please tell me the truth, I want to know if you can understand what it like for me."

"Scott, trust me I had it much worst then you."

"So you almost kill you boyfriend and had an aphal chancing you?" Scott asks angrily.

Elizabeth signs and sets down on his sofa next to him. She looks down at her nails and starts picking at them, and then she sighs again.

"Scott the thing you need to understand is that Derek had a hard life he use to be happy all the time but after the fire everything changed."

"We're not talking about Derek."

Elizabeth isn't listening to him. "He is my pass. We went to school together you know? He was always quite just trying to be invisible but I saw him we had every class together after all. One day I got up the guts to ask him on a date. He gave me the weirdest look." Elizabeth laughs softy as she remembers. "He said no, but then two weeks latter he asked me out. After that we wore never apart and if we wore I was with his sister Laura, you would have loved her."

She sighs "Then one day I went to the docs, they told me I had cancer. After a year they told me I was getting better, and then I stop reposing to treatments. It broke Derek's heart knowing I was going to die they told me I had about eight weeks to live. We spent every day together he told me his secret and I was ok with it, it was good to know magic was real, it gave me hope of living. I started dying before the eight weeks wore up tho. Soon I was back in the hospital knocked out by some drugs. But when I woke I felt like I could run a mile."

"Derek did it huh?" Scott asks

"No, it wasn't Derek but he knows who it was, so my guess someone in his family."

"How do you know it wasn't him?"

"I had asked him not to." She signs again. "Anyways, I got out of there after four weeks, one week later I was back in school and everything seem normal again I walk home with Laura and Derek there family had been training me. As we walked a fire truck pasted us going right into the woods. Derek was the one that understood first he took off running. Laura and I right behind him. As we go there I puked right on the grass. Have you ever smelled burning skin?" she looks at him for and answer

"Not as a wolf." Scott says.

"It's the worst thing in the world. It's more awful if you can tell whose flesh it is. I could tell the different between each body what was wheel out. I knew all of them; they after all wore my family. After that Derek and Laura left town then didn't tell me that they wore going to they just left me. So I left this hell hole too."

"This is the worst story in the world." Scott says he can tell Elizabeth is about to cry.

"It's ok." She lies easily. "That's more then you need to know but I guess it help you understand why we both are the way we are. Either way Derek is going to be here soon so why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Elizabeth walks out the front door only to see Derek setting on the steps. She sighs and sets down next to him.

"How much did you hear?" She asks him.


End file.
